Such a holding element is shown in DE 296 05 551 U1. The holding element includes two levers, which, respectively, are pivotably mounted on the body-sided fitting part and on a lid-sided fitting part. The body-sided fitting part is fastened to a body of a piece of furniture. The lid-sided fitting part is fastened onto the lid. The levers are arranged trapezoidal and form a linkage with four elements. Thus, the movement kinematics of the lid relative to the body is given by the arrangement of the levers. The lid can be opened to the top. Here, a tension spring is provided that engages on a body-sided fitting part and on a lid-sided fitting part. The tension spring acts with a force on the lid-sided fitting part to hold the lid in the open position or self-actingly moves the lid into the open position. Furthermore, the tension spring is arranged such, that, when passing through the dead center point, the lid is also held in the closed position.